Grigory Efimovich Rasputin (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Title = Grigory Rasputin | Aliases = The Holy Devil, the Dark One, the doom of old Russia, Grishka the Fool, Father Grigory | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Mister Sinister; Russian Royal Family | Relatives = Efim Rasputin (father, deceased); unnamed lovers (deceased); Elena (lover, deceased); Grigory Rasputin (son, deceased); Nikolai Rasputin (grandson, deceased); Vladimir Rasputin (grandson, deceased); unnamed granddaughter (deceased); Mr. Mishchenko (grandson-in-law, deceased); Alexandra Rasputina (granddaughter-in-law, deceased); Larisa Mishchenko (great-granddaughter, deceased); Klara Rasputina (great-granddaughter, deceased); Konstantin Rasputin (great-grandson, deceased); Dimitriy Rasputin (great-grandson, deceased); Mikhail Rasputin (great-grandson); Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) (great-grandson); Illyana Rasputina (Magik) (great-granddaughter); Peter (great-great-grandson); Tra-Mai-A-Zath (great-granddaughter-in-law); Pavel Plotnick (descendant); Lamar Plotnick (descendant); Lavinia Plotnick (descendant); Grisha (descendant); Yuri (descendant, deceased); Rasputin Family (relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Monk | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Hine; Jorge Lucas | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 24 | Death = X-Men: Colossus Bloodline #3 | HistoryText = Early Life Grigory Efimovich Rasputin was an Orthodox Christian mystic who lived in the waning days of the Russian Empire. In 1903, Rasputin came to St. Petersburg, where he arrived with a reputation as a mystic and faith healer. A few years later, he was introduced to Czar Nicholas II and his wife, Alexandra, who were seeking help for their sickly son, Alexis. Rasputin quickly gained their confidence by seemingly "curing" the boy of haemophilia. This action won him the passionate support of Alexandra. In 1912, after a fall, Alexei began bleeding uncontrollably. The doctors could do nothing for him, but Rasputin, with a wave of his hands, stopped the flow of blood. After that he took a number of lovers and engaged in quasi-religious rituals with all these women. Mr. Sinister Dr. Nathaniel Essex arrived from England to learn more about Rasputin, suspecting him of being a mutant. While there, he encountered two more powerful mutants, Ivan and Elena. Rasputin attacked Essex, but Essex was eventually able to convince him of his work to create a race of superhumans. He impregnated various women, including Elena. Death On the night of December 29, 1916, Ivan brought together a group of conspirators, including Grand Duke Dmitri Pavlovich (the Tsar's first cousin) and Prince Felix Yusupov. The conspirators invited Rasputin to Yusupov's palace and fed him wine and cakes laced with cyanide. Though Rasputin became drunk, the poison seemed to have no effect. Baffled but not deterred, the conspirators finally shot Rasputin multiple times. He was then wrapped in a carpet and thrown into the river. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Rasputin used to wield the Wand of Xyggondo. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This is a fictionalized version of Grigori Rasputin, a real historical figure. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rasputin Family Category:Historical Figures Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Orthodox Characters